Restroom mats help to prevent slip-and-fall type accidents in restrooms. The mats may be used to absorb bodily fluids that have inadvertently been left behind after use of the restroom, as well as provide a non-slip surface on which to walk and stand.
A common contaminant in restrooms is urine. Urine, which comprises greater than 95% water, is a solution of urea, chloride, sodium, potassium, creatinine, other dissolved ions, and other inorganic and organic compounds. The nitrogen-containing compounds in urine, or those that are products of further degradation of urea, may exhibit quite a pungent odor. The odor tends to strengthen over time if not treated promptly. In a public restroom, especially, this issue may be difficult to control because of high use of the restroom and insufficient resources available for cleaning the restrooms promptly.
Most known urine treatment products are applied retroactively. Thus, once contamination of a surface by urine has taken place, that surface must be cleaned to prevent or minimize the pungent odors associated with that contamination. Additionally, these post-treatment regimens must be performed after each contamination event.